


Snowball

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-31
Updated: 2003-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does Lex have a snowball's chance in Hell of convincing Lois that he isn't a murderer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball

## Snowball

by Athena

<http://fateordestiny.com>

* * *

Lois 

A woman led Lois up to Lex Luthor's penthouse. "This way, Ms. Lane." The muscular woman didn't give out her name. She looked more like a trained assassin then a personal assistant. That only added to mystery of Lex Luthor. 

Lex Luthor, a bald man of average height, had on a gray pullover shirt under a sports jacket of the same color. "Ms. Lane, welcome." He walked over to a small table near the penthouse window, sat down and poured himself a drink. "Would you care for a drink?" 

"I don't drink while conducting business," explained Lois, taking a seat at the same table. 

"Twelve year old brandy," said Lex. "It's quite good. I believe in pleasure. Power is a means to an end. Pleasure matters." 

"Mr. Luthor, I'd like to ask you some questions." Lois turned on her tape recorder. She trusted her note taking, but with a man like Lex Luthor, it was good policy to make a recording. She could use it for evidence later if Mr. Luthor accused her of putting words in his mouth. 

Lex sipped some of his brandy. "Ms. Lane, it's Lex." 

"Lois," she chirped. Her voice, hopefully, didn't give out she was creaming her panties. Lois considered her type to be tall, dark and handsome. Without even touching her, this bald, pale, slightly effeminate man was making her warm and glowing. "I think I'll have that drink." 

Lex poured her a glass while his turbaned servant watched them less than a meter away. "Lois, my life is an open book. Ask any questions you like." 

"You opened your first plant at twenty-one and took over Luthorcorp after your father's death." 

"Lois, you read all that in my press release. What do you really want to know?" 

What Lois really wanted to know was if Lex Luthor had killed his father, but she couldn't accuse a man she just met of murder. "It's well known that you and your father had adversarial relationship." 

"Ms. Lane, what are you trying to imply?" 

"Lionel Luthor outbid you on several deals and stole the conservatorship of the Kawatche caves." Lois went in for the kill. 

"My father's and my relationship has always been hostile." Lex was smooth. 

"You had the most to benefit by his death." 

"My father's death had been ruled an accident. I loved my father and I mourn his passing." Lex drank more of his brandy. "My father thought his games would strengthen me. I wouldn't be the man I am today without my father's tutelage." 

Lois drank more of the brandy. "You grew up in Metropolis." 

"I consider Metropolis to be my home." Lex took a slow deliberate sip. "I contribute to many local charities. The Luthor Foundation alone is responsible for bringing cutting edge medical research back to Metropolis." 

"Luthorcorp profits from any breakthroughs." 

"Of course." Lex refilled his brandy snifter than did the same for Lois's. "Lois, there is more at sake than the bottom line. My mother died when I was thirteen. She was sick most of her adult life. I'm interested in improving the quality of people's lives." 

Was this room getting hot or was it the company? She should never have agreed to see him at his penthouse. She concluded the interview and agreed to have dinner with him. She couldn't fathom why. The man had obviously killed his father. He had motive, opportunity and didn't sound the least bit grief-stricken. She couldn't prove it, yet. 

A delivery boy put white tulips on Lois's desk. "Are you Ms. Lane?" 

"Yes." Lois took the flowers. "Thank you." 

"The interview went well," Clark said. 

"Not really." Lois found a spot on the crowded desk for vase of flowers. "My interview can join Cat Grant's gossip on the society page." 

Clark blushed. "What did you think? He wasn't going to give you a tour of Luthorcorp's inner sanctum." 

"No, but." Lois couldn't say more without proof. 

"Lex is a tough nut to crack." 

"Lex, not Mr. Luthor." Lois threw her head back and laughed. "It isn't like you hung out in the same social circles." 

"You'd be surprised." Clark walked back to his desk and started typing. 

"Smallville, you grew up on your parents' farm and worked on your high school and college papers." Lois smiled to herself. What did Clark do? Deliver the man's produce? "If you must know, Mr. Luthor (Lex) is taking me to dinner tonight." 

"Be careful," said Clark. 

"I'm a big girl. I can handle one date." 

Lex gave a little smile to Clark when he entered into Daily Planet office. 

Perry White walked over to Lex. "Get out of my newsroom." 

"Or what?" Lex smirked. 

"You don't own this paper or my staff," yelled Perry in his editor voice. 

"That remains to be seen. Luthorcorp needs to diversify." 

Perry stomped back to his office. 

Lois got her coat and purse. "Lex, let's go." 

Lex took Lois to a seafood restaurant. As Lois watched Lex pick at his scallops and rice, she said, "Don't think because I agreed to dinner that I agreed to after-dinner activity." 

"Lois, I asked you out to dinner." 

"So what are your plans for the future?" 

"To keep Luthorcorp on top. Agro-business will always be profitable. People need to eat and cows need to shit." 

"I'm just trying to make small talk." Lois didn't want to lose her stomach. Lex may have started in fertilizer, but he had diversified into the chemical business and genetic research. 

"I own four fertilizer plants. I process millions of tons of cow shit on a monthly basis." 

"Dung isn't polite dinner conversation." 

"I spend many evenings discussing dung, as you call it. Lois, I'm planning to have Gabe Sullivan, the manager of Lexcorp One and part owner, oversee my shit factories, so I can spend my time on the bigger picture. Mr. Sullivan calls his plant the bean dip factory among other things. My humor is mild." Lex sipped more of his wine. "I make shit into usable products; it isn't glamorous." 

Lex continued to eat slowly. Lois noticed he ate European style. His fork stayed in his left hand and his knife in his right. He ate differently than the men in the newsroom. Ralph could finish a hoagie in five bites while typing a story. 

She watched him chew thoroughly another bite of food. "Just because I think you're handsome doesn't mean I want to sleep with you." 

"The lady protests too much, methinks," Lex quoted Shakespeare. "Thanks for the offer, but I already have someone." 

Lois read about Lex's latest divorce. "Who?" 

"The interview ended." 

"You started the topic of conversation." 

"I don't want a seemingly meaningless conversation about my divorce or that I'm a newly eligible man becoming headlines." Lex still had food on plate although Lois had finished her meal. 

"How do you know Clark?" 

"I spent a few years in Smallville. Clark delivered produce to the mansion." 

Lois nodded. After dinner, Lex drove Lois to her apartment and parked his black Jaguar in an open space. When he kissed her on the lips, he didn't have razor stubble and his lips were too soft. It was politically incorrect to feel that way since it wasn't his fault that radiation poisoning left him with baby soft skin and killed nearly all his hair follicles. Lois let go of the back of Lex's head, grabbed her purse, then got out of the car. "Lex, thanks for dinner." 

"Say hello to Clark for me," said Lex. 

Lois waved good-bye and walked toward her apartment. "Sure." She usually invited men to her apartment for a nightcap. However, his kiss left her wanting. She liked a man that kissed aggressively. Did he really have someone else or did the date go badly for him, too? She locked the apartment door behind her then stripped to her underwear. Under the confident businessman she saw on CNBC, Lex had appeared hesitant and overwhelmed by the task of restructuring his late father's companies. 

She took off her bra and put on a tee shirt. She had dinner with one of the richest men in Metropolis and she blew it. Deciding to share the little information he gave about his corporate restructuring with the business section, she found a pen to write the names and comments down, so she wouldn't forget by morning. Lois put the notepad aside. She was in her bed alone, again. Lex wouldn't have asked her on a date if he really had someone else. His reason for the quick divorce had been that Mrs. Luthor had become pregnant with another man's child. She didn't think any woman would be that stupid in this date and age. 

The next day, Superman stopped a jewel heist. Whenever trouble appeared, Clark vanished. Lois emailed the story to Perry White then called her wayward partner. Clark invited her to his apartment. 

After putting a Club on her steering wheel and locking the doors, Lois walked over to Clark's apartment. Even with a black belt in Judo, she didn't feel safe in this neighborhood. Wouldn't she know that Clark's door was open! 

"Clark, you really should lock your door," scolded Lois. "Just about anyone could walk in." 

Clark didn't response to her rant like usual. She might as well be talking to the rats and roaches. Lois, finally, noticed that Clark and another man were kissing on the sofa. The bald man in violet Henley and black jeans was unzipping Clark's pants as Clark held a hand on his scalp and another on his back. 

Lois blushed and wanted to run away, but she knew Clark had spotted her. 

Clark grabbed the smaller man's hands and removed them from his pants then glanced in Lois's direction. Sitting up tall on the worn sofa, Clark stated, "Lois, what a surprise." 

The bald man climbed off Clark's lap and turned around to face Lois. Lex! What was he doing here? She knew what he was doing here: trying to get into Clark's pants. Lex Luthor didn't belong in a vermin-infested slum. "Hello, Ms. Lane," Lex said as if he were in a board meeting. 

"You dumped the senator's daughter for Clark Kent, country bumpkin." Lois burst into peels of laughter. She didn't know why she was laughing. Lex Luthor was making out with the farmer's son. At least, the farmer's daughter was the cliche. 

Lex sat up tall and proper on Clark's sofa. "Lois, I told you I had someone." 

"Clark?" she said, sitting on the empty chair. Where did Clark get his furniture? A garage sales and flea markets. 

"I looked like 'Gimbel the Fool,'" said Lex. "I couldn't pretend that child was mine. I'm the injured party." 

As a mouse ran by her chair inches away from her feet, Lois held in a scream. "Smallville, you need a cat." 

"I've asked him to move in with me," said Lex. 

"I like having my own place," said Clark. 

"Cockroaches eat the Ring Dings before you do," Lois said. As a cub reporter, he didn't have the money for an upscale apartment, but this place should be closed by the board of health. 

Lex said, "Clark, if you move into the penthouse, I'll give your own cabinet for junk food that the cook doesn't need to know about." 

"You and Lois are going to gang up on me until I say yes," said Clark. 

"Whatever it takes, Smallville." Lois smiled. "Lex, I'll adopt a cat." 

"You get him a cat and he'll never leave." 

Lois walked toward the door. 

Lex followed her. "Where are you going?" 

Lois walked out to the sidewalk. "PetSmart to get Clark a better mousetrap. We'll go in my car." 

Lex touched the side of the red Mercedes. "You have more audacity than I parking on this street." 

"I've always been lucky," Lois said. "Rumor has it that Superman has been protecting this neighborhood." 

"Really?" Lex opened his gray blue eyes wider, making eye contact with Lois. 

"A few muggers ended up in jail due to our friend in the red cape." Lois said. She didn't want to tell Lex about her interview with Superman and how Clark beat her in getting his interview submitted first; however, Perry White liked her interview better and printed it. Later that week, Perry White insisted that Lane and Kent share a byline despite Lois's objections. Lois opened the car doors. 

Lex got into the passenger seat. "Superman can't be everywhere at once. I'd rather take a cab and walk a few feet to Clark's apartment." 

"And look out for muggers." Lois started the car. 

"The radiation from the meteors improved my ability to heal. Since my exposure, I've never been sick and I heal from injuries much faster," Lex explained. 

"A mugger gets you in the heart once," said Lois. 

"I've been knifed in the chest. I was clubbing in London. I had about twenty pounds on me and about 10 Euros. Hardly worth killing over." After Lois parked at the PetSmart, Lex pulled up his shirt. "No scar." 

"It didn't make the paper." 

"I try to keep such things out of the paper. I don't need my enemies knowing I can heal almost any wound. It would make them more determined." Lex fixed his shirt. 

"Clark is like you." Lois said as a statement, not a question. "That's why he can live in one of the worst neighborhoods in Metropolis and not lock his door." 

"Jonathan, Clark's father, healed a multiple fracture in less than two weeks." 

"You kept his doctor quiet by marrying her." Lois guessed, not knowing if Helen Bryce was Jonathan Kent's doctor. After taking off her seatbelt, Lois opened the car door. 

Lex got out and walked around the car. "Helen betrayed me. I do not want that bitch mentioned in my present." 

Lois locked the car then took his hand. "I'm sorry. You aren't the man I expected." 

"Lois, no one ever is." Lex walked toward the store. 

"Now, if we could break Clark from his junk food habit. There is only so much abuse a body can take," Lois said. 

"When he dies, he'll be well preserved." Lex smiled. 

"How long have you dated Smallville?" 

"Off and on since Clark started MU. I flirted with him since I moved to Smallville, but six years meant something back then." 

"And Cynthia?" 

"Clark broke it off with me and I don't do rebound well. Don't look at me like that, she cheated on me." Lex walked through the automatic doors. 

"What happened?" 

"She thought that she could pass the child off as mine." 

"How do you know that it isn't yours?" 

"Radiation." Lex touched his baldhead. "What do we need for a cat?" 

Lois took a shopping cart. "Collar, food, litter, litter box, feeder or bowls." 

Lex took the cart to get the stuff while Lois handled the adoption. Lois picked out a 2-year-old spaded Himalayan cat, Snowball, then filled out the form and gave the volunteer organization a donation. 

Lex paid for the cat supplies then went over to the ID tag machine. "What's the cat's name?" he asked Lois. 

"Snowball." 

"Good name for a white cat." Lex made a tag for the cat with Clark's cell phone number. Lois held the cat while Lex put the collar and tag on the cat. After Lois opened the trunk with the button on her keychain, Lex put the stuff in the trunk. Then, he held the cat while Lois drove to Clark's apartment. 

The cat scratched Lex on the face as the car went over a bump in the road. 

"You're lucky that you need your claws to hunt," Lex said. 

"Threatening the cat," Lois teased. 

"Clark lives near a Chinese take-out." 

"In that neighborhood, they probably serve cat." Lois parked near Clark's apartment. There were always spaces available. The people living in the complex must use public transportation. Clark's truck broke down during his college years and he never bothered to replace it. He claimed that public transportation served him just fine. Lois continued talking after she had parked, "He can get the cat's stuff." Clark was 6'3" with rippling muscles. 

Lex carried the cat to the second floor apartment. 

Clark opened the door. "I don't want a cat." 

"Either that or you move in with Lex. You aren't staying in a place with those creatures," Lois said. 

"My mother lives in Smallville," Clark said. 

"I'll call your mother and tell her about the rodents." Lois knew that Mrs. Kent would agree with her about the cat. 

Clark shrugged his shoulders. He walked to the open trunk of Lois's car, picked up the cat food and kitty litter, and walked back up the stairs. Lois carried the bag containing the feeder, water bowl, litter box and other things that a cat would need. "Are cats low maintenance?" Clark asked. 

"You put food and water out every morning and change their litter once a week," Lois said after Clark brought the food and litter into the apartment. Lois locked the door, making her feel safer. "Smallville, you don't need to show off all those muscles you have from baling hay." 

"I prefer not making two trips." Clark sat beside Lex as Lex placed the cat on the floor. 

Lois set up the litter box and cat food in the kitchen. Clark could move it later. "The shelter named her Snowball," she said. 

Clark touched the scratch on Lex's face. "Thanks." 

"I rather that you lived with me at the penthouse. I'm thinking about putting the Castle on the market," Lex said. 

"No one would buy it," Clark said. 

"It would make a great hotel," Lex stated. 

"Do I get to see this eyesore?" Lois asked. 

Clark pulled out a picture from his wallet. "It gives you a rough idea." 

"Ancestral home from Scotland," Lex explained. "My father had it shipped stone by stone. He never intended to live there. I think he intended to use it as a secret laboratory like Dr. No." 

"You could make it into a hotel," Lois suggested. 

"I lived there with Helen and I want to put that behind me," Lex said. 

"You'll never get close to what it's worth," Clark said. 

"It costs me a fortune in upkeep," Lex said. "You wouldn't believe how many servants I need to maintain that place. I'll be glad to see it go." 

"I'll see myself out," Lois said. 

"I could make you some coffee," Clark said. 

"Thanks, but no thanks." Lois would rather risk coffee in a dive. Clark's housekeeper left much to be desired. Lois hugged Lex. "Everything we talked about tonight is off the record." 

"Thank you, Lois," Lex said. 

Lois waved good-bye then took out her keys. She didn't know what to make of Lex. He loved Clark enough to risk traveling to a rough neighborhood. He wasn't the heartless killer she had pegged him. 

* * *

Cat checked her make-up while Lois brushed her hair. "Did Clark steal your eggrolls?" 

"No." Lois gave her hair a final stroke. 

"You've been snubbing him all morning." Cat fixed her lipstick. 

"If you must know," Lois whispered, "Smallville's gay." 

Cat put her make-up in her purse. "You're kidding." 

"I wish I was. I went to his apartment yesterday and he was making out with another guy." The three of them had been embarrassed and it wasn't an experience Lois liked to repeat. "I didn't mean to look, but you can't run or ask for a cup of sugar." 

"I'd take notes." 

Lois gave her a hard glance. "You would." 

Cat purred. "What a waste!" 

"His boyfriend doesn't think so." 

Cat walked away from the mirror. "So I'm not losing my touch." 

"Cat, you were scratching the wrong tree." Lois smiled at the mirror, checking her teeth for lipstick. How was that for self-conscious? Cat does her lipstick and I check my teeth.

"What's his boyfriend like?" Cat always wanted the juicy bits. She wasn't the gossip queen for nothing. 

"Light purple shirt, tight jeans on a skinny butt. You want to be politically correct," Lois ranted. "You like to think you're above the stereotypes, but he's Greenwich Village. A mouse crossed my path and we bought a cat together. He's a businessman, very boring." 

Cat, after leaving the women's room, went over to Clark's desk, draped an arm across his shoulders, and fake kissed his cheek. "Let's get together tonight. You have to eat; I have to eat." 

Clark blushed on cue. "Sure." After Cat left to go to her own desk, Clark whispered to Lois. "What did you say to her?" 

"That you weren't available," Lois said. "Smallville, you gotta get with the program. You're so Smallville." 

Lex 

Mercy Graves, a bodyguard Lex had hired after moving back to the penthouse in Metropolis, led Lois to the Lex's home office. "This way, Ms. Lane," said the muscular woman, who looked more like a trained assassin then a personal assistant. Mercy Graves was Lex's bodyguard and trainer as well as personal assistant. Lex kept his personal staff small, fewer leaks and fewer people to kill that way. 

Lex Luthor walked over to a small table near the penthouse window, then sat down and poured himself a drink. "Ms. Lane, welcome; would you care for a drink?" 

"I don't drink while conducting business," explained Lois, taking a seat at the same table. 

"Twelve year old brandy," said Lex, sitting down in the small chair near a small table. "It's quite good. I believe in pleasure. Power is a means to an end. Pleasure matters." The pursuit of pleasure included having Superman in his bed. The smile on his face was due to Lex knowing that Clark would be visiting later tonight. 

"Mr. Luthor, I'd like to ask you some questions." Lois turned on her tape recorder. 

Lex sipped some of his brandy. "Ms. Lane, it's Lex." 

"Lois," she chirped. "I think I'll have that drink." 

Lex poured her a glass while his turbaned servant watched them less than a meter away. "Lois, my life is open book. Ask any question you like." 

"You opened your first plant at twenty-one and took over Luthorcorp after your father's death." 

"Lois, you read all that in my press release. What do you really want to know?" 

"It's well known that you and your father had adversarial relationship." 

"Ms. Lane, what are you trying to imply?" Lex leaned forward and smiled slightly. 

"Lionel Luthor outbid you on several deals and stole the conservatorship of the Kawatche caves." 

"My father's and my relationship has always been hostile." Lex knew what Lois really wanted to know was if Lex Luthor had killed his father, but she couldn't accuse a man she just met of murder. Yes, Lex had killed his father. After setting the brakes to fail, Lex had caused a car explosion through faulty wiring. Cynthia was supposed to be with his father, but she wasn't in the limo much to his dismay. The bitch still was telling people his father's bastard was Lex's child. Dominic was driving the limo at the time. Since Dad didn't have his usual chauffeur driving, Lionel probably was up to some top-secret scheme. Daddy Dearest's head lackey was an added bonus that almost made up for not killing Cynthia. Lex would just have to come up with ways to make her life hell; death was too good for Cynthia. 

"You had the most to benefit by his death." 

"My father's death had been ruled an accident. I loved my father and I mourn his passing." Lex drank more of his brandy. "My father thought his games would strengthen me. I wouldn't be the man I am today without my father's tutelage." That was true enough. His father tried to make Lex into a cold bastard like he was. When Lionel slept with Lex's wife, he had crossed the line. 

Lois drank more of the brandy. "You grew up in Metropolis." 

"I consider Metropolis to be my home." Lex took a slow deliberate sip. "I contribute to many local charities. The Luthor Foundation alone is responsibly for bringing cutting edge medical research back to Metropolis." 

"Luthorcorp profits from any breakthroughs." 

"Of course." Lex refilled his brandy snifter than did the same for Lois's. "Lois, there is more at sake than the bottom line. My mother died when I was thirteen. She was sick most of her adult life. I'm interested in improving the quality of people's lives." 

Lois picked up her purse and hurried out of the penthouse. The next day, Lex ordered white tulips and in the card wrote that he would be picking her up at the paper at six. Lex admired her perceptiveness, but self-preservation had meant that he needed to change her mind. He knew well enough that there was no such thing as a perfect crime and if pushed far enough, she could find something to link him to his father's death. He had to convince her that there was no reason to investigate. 

Lex gave a little smile to Clark when he entered into Daily Planet office. He wished that Clark would move in with him, but the young man was stubborn. If Clark had moved in with him after he graduated college, he would have never married Cynthia, but that was another story. 

Perry White walked over to Lex. "Get out of my newsroom." 

"Or what?" Lex smirked. 

"You don't own this paper or my staff," yelled Perry in his editor voice. 

"That remains to be seen. Luthorcorp needs to diversify." Lex was planning to eventually buy a newspaper, but he didn't know if the Daily Planet was the one. Right now, he had to organize the mess that his father left him. 

Perry stomped back to his office. 

Lois got her coat and purse. "Lex, let's go." 

Lex took Lois to a seafood restaurant. As Lois watched him eat his seafood, she said, "Don't think because I agreed to dinner that I agreed after-dinner activity." 

"Lois, I asked you out to dinner." Lex had no interest in seducing the aggressive reporter; he did want to woo her but not in that way. 

"So what are your plans for the future?" 

"To keep Luthorcorp on top. Agro-business will always be profitable. People need to eat and cows need to shit." Lex needed to convince her that he was overwhelmed by managing his father's businesses and Lionel didn't do him a favor by dying without cleaning up the mess first. 

"I'm just trying to make small talk." 

"I own four fertilizer plants. I process millions of tons of cow shit on a monthly basis." 

"Dung isn't polite dinner conversation." 

"I spend many evenings discussing dung, as you call it. Lois, I'm planning to have Gabe Sullivan, the manager of Lexcorp One and part owner, oversee my shit factories, so I can spend my time on the bigger picture. Mr. Sullivan calls his plant the bean dip factory among other things. My humor is mild." Lex sipped more of his wine. "I make shit into usable products; it isn't glamorous." Lex continued to eat slowly. 

She watched him chew thoroughly another bite of food. "Just because I think you're handsome doesn't mean I want to sleep with you." 

"The lady protests too much, methinks," Lex quoted Shakespeare. "Thanks for the offer, but I already have someone." 

Lois read about Lex's latest divorce. "Who?" 

"The interview ended." 

"You started the topic of conversation." 

"I don't want a seemingly meaningless conversation about my divorce or that I'm a newly eligible man becoming headlines." Lex still had food on plate although Lois had finished her meal. 

"How do you know Clark?" 

"I spent a few years in Smallville. Clark delivered produce to the mansion." 

Lois nodded. After dinner, Lex drove Lois to her apartment and parked his black Jaguar in an open space. When he kissed her on the lips, she put a hand on his head. Lois let go of Lex's head, grabbed her purse, then got out of the car. "Lex, thanks for dinner." 

"Say hello to Clark for me," said Lex. Clark was probably waiting for him at the penthouse. 

Clark was drinking pop and eating chips; at twenty-six, he still ate like a teenager. "Mercy let me in. You need to stock up on junk food." 

"I have plenty of food." Lex took the soda from Clark's hand and kissed Clark's lips. He tasted like salt and sugar. 

Clark leaned forward and kissed Lex deeply. "Did you give Lois a better interview? She was stumping her feet when she received those flowers from you." 

"I gave her what she wanted." Lex didn't want to talk about Lois; he wanted to get Clark out of his clothes and into his bed. Lex really enjoyed getting Clark out of that stupid costume that he wore under his clothing. Clark had explained to Lex that Metropolis wasn't Smallville and he couldn't stop crime in his everyday clothes. 

Lex allowed Clark to undress him on the bed. Lex folded the costume and put it on a chair. Clark put a pillow over the costume so if Mercy came into the room, she wouldn't see it although Mercy knew better than to disturb them. Clark started planting kisses on Lex's chest and shoulders. "I missed you," Clark said. 

"How is the crime fighting?" Lex asked. 

"There is too much in Metropolis. I can't stop every crime," Clark said. "I have to listen for more serious crimes. I can't drop everything each time I hear someone scream." 

"How is being a vigilante going to help you get to your larger goal of leading the masses?" Lex asked as he moved his hands over Clark's muscular body. 

"One step at a time. You're the one that tells me the importance of public relations. If people see me as a force for good, they'll put more and more trust in me." Clark kissed Lex and wrapped his arms around him. 

Lex didn't want to talk any more. Lex moved his hand down Clark's rippling muscles. Clark's mother was right no one would look at Clark's face while he was in that costume. Lex moved his hand to Clark's uncut member. He put the head in his mouth. Lex couldn't take that entire monster into his mouth. Lex licked under the foreskin before moving his tongue over underside of Clark's shaft. Lex licked Clark's balls before pulling as much as he could of Clark beautiful cock into his mouth. Lex put his hands on Clark's hips as he allowed Clark to fuck his mouth. 

Lex liked to kiss Clark afterwards. Lex grabbed the lube from a top draw and put some on his cock. It wasn't nearly the monster that Clark had, but it did the job. Lex put some lube on Clark's butthole. Clark moaned slightly as Lex pushed a finger inside to lubricate Clark better. Lex loved Clark's alien anatomy; he has a huge cock and a tiny, tight asshole, just perfect for loving. 

"I need you," Clark said. 

Lex pushed another finger into Clark. Clark was too tight. Lex planted kisses on Clark's back and moved his hands over Clark's back to relax him. Finally, Lex could slip into that hot, tight passage. Lex took a long time to love Clark, enjoying every moan that escaped Clark's lips. Although Clark had flying around in that stupid costume for over two months, it was still quite a rush to be fucking Superman. 

* * *

After another day at Luthorcorp, Lex dressed down to visit the seedier part of town where Clark lived. Once and for all, Lex would convince his young man to join him uptown. Clark getting a phone call from Lois while they were making out on the couch didn't deter Lex. 

"Lex, she's coming right over," Clark said, pulling Lex off him. 

Lex climbed on Clark's lap. "Not if you come first." Lex heard some motion in the direction of Clark's door but continued to kiss him. Hopefully, it was a neighborhood cat that arrived looking for a meal. Lex was very busy tasting Clark's tongue and trying to get into Clark's pants. 

"Clark, you really should lock your door," scolded Lois. "Just about anyone could walk in." 

Clark grabbed Lex's hands and removed them from his pants then glanced in Lois's direction. Then Clark sat up tall on the worn sofa with Lex still straddled across him. "Lois, what a surprise." 

Lex climbed off Clark's lap and turned around to face Lois. "Hello, Ms. Lane," Lex said as if he were in a board meeting. 

"You dumped the senator's daughter for Clark Kent, country bumpkin." Lois burst into peels of laughter. 

Lex sat up tall and proper on Clark's sofa. "Lois, I told you I had someone." 

"Clark?" she said, sitting on the free chair. 

"I looked like 'Gimbel the Fool,'" said Lex. "I couldn't pretend that child was mine. I'm the injured party." 

As a mouse ran by her chair inches away from her feet, Lois looked about to scream. "Smallville, you need a cat." 

"I've asked him to move in with me," said Lex. 

"I like having my own place," said Clark. 

"Cockroaches eat the Ring Dings before you do," Lois said. 

Lex said, "Clark, if you move into the penthouse, I'll give your own cabinet for junk food that the cook doesn't need to know about." 

"You and Lois are going to gang up on me until I say yes," said Clark. 

"Whatever it takes, Smallville." Lois smiled. "Lex, I'll adopt a cat." 

"You get him a cat and he'll never leave." Lex came here on with the sole purpose of getting Clark to pack his bags. Cynthia was telling the media that he abandoned his wife and unborn child. What did it matter if his male lover moved in with him? Lex couldn't tell the media that Cynthia was carrying his brother or sister. All he could say on the subject was she had committed adultery during their marriage and that he was the wronged party. 

Lois walked toward the door. 

Lex followed her. "Where are you going?" 

Lois walked out to the sidewalk. "PetSmart to get Clark a better mousetrap. We'll go in my car." 

Lex touched the side of the red Mercedes. "You have more audacity than I parking on this street." 

"I've always been lucky," Lois said. "Rumor has it that Superman has been protecting this neighborhood." 

"Really?" Lex made eye contact with Lois. 

"A few muggers ended up in jail due to our friend in the red cape." Lois opened the car doors. 

Lex got into the passenger seat. "Superman can't be everywhere at once. I rather take a cab and walk a few feet to Clark's apartment." 

"And look out for muggers." Lois started the car. 

"The radiation from the meteors improved my ability to heal. Since my exposure, I've never been sick and I heal from injuries much faster," Lex explained. If she saw him as a freak, maybe, she wouldn't see as someone capable of patricide. 

"A mugger gets you in the heart once," said Lois. 

"I've been knifed in the chest. I was clubbing in London. I had about twenty pounds on me and about 10 Euros. Hardly worth killing over." The Euros were all pocket change. After Lois parked at the PetSmart, Lex pulled up his shirt. "No scar." 

"It didn't make the paper." 

"I try to keep such things out of the paper. I don't need my enemies knowing I can heal almost any wound. It would make them more determined." Lex tucked his shirt back into his jeans. He must have looked closer to sixteen than thirty-one. 

"Clark is like you." Lois said as a statement, not a question. "That's why he can live in one of the worst neighborhoods in Metropolis and not lock his door." 

"Jonathan, Clark's father, healed a multiple fracture in less than two weeks." Lex couldn't exactly tell Lois that Clark was Superman. Let her think Clark was just another Smallville mutant. 

"You kept his doctor quiet by marrying her." After taking off her seatbelt, Lois opened the car door. 

Lex got out and walked around the car. "Helen betrayed me. I do not want that bitch mentioned in my present." 

Lois locked the car then took his hand. "I'm sorry. You aren't the man I expected." 

Lex walked toward the store. "Lois, no one ever is." 

"Now, if we could break Clark from his junk food habit. There is only so much abuse a body can take," Lois said. 

"When he dies, he'll be well preserved." Lex smiled. 

"How long have you dated Smallville?" 

"Off and on since Clark started MU. I flirted with him since I moved to Smallville, but six years meant something back then." 

"And Cynthia?" 

"Clark broke it off with me and I don't do rebound well. Don't look at me like that, she cheated on me." Lex walked through the automatic doors. 

"What happened?" 

"She thought that she could pass the child off as mine." 

"How do you know that it isn't yours?" 

"Radiation." Lex touched his baldhead. His sperm count was low and his sperm weren't motile. "What do we need for a cat?" 

Lois took a shopping cart. "Collar, food, litter, litter box, feeder or bowls." 

After Lex took the cart to get the cat supplies while Lois handled the adoption, he paid for the cat supplies then went over to the ID tag machine. "What's the cat's name?" he asked Lois. 

"Snowball." 

"Good name for a white cat." Lex made a tag for the cat with Clark's cell phone number. Lois held the cat while Lex put the collar and tag on the cat. Lois opened the trunk with the button on her keychain. Lex put the stuff in the trunk. Then, he held the cat while Lois drove to Clark's apartment. 

The cat scratched Lex on the face as the car went over a bump in the road. 

"You're lucky that you need your claws to hunt," Lex said to the white fur ball with claws and teeth. 

"Threatening the cat," Lois teased. 

"Clark lives near a Chinese take-out." 

"In that neighborhood, they probably serve cat." Lois parked near Clark's apartment. "He can get the cat's stuff." 

Lex carried the cat to the second floor apartment. 

Clark opened the door. "I don't want a cat." 

"Either that or you move in with Lex. You aren't staying in a place with those creatures," Lois said. 

"My mother lives in Smallville," Clark said. 

"I'll call your mother and tell her about the rodents." 

Lex petted the cat while Lois and Clark got the pet supplies. So Snowball, how do you feel about taking over the world? Every criminal mastermind should have a cat. The villains in the James Bond movies did, and so did Dr. Evil in the Austin Powers films. Lex did have his father killed, but that didn't make him a criminal mastermind - or did it? Lex was learning how to get what he wanted when he wanted it. And if he had to get it through less than legal ways, it was part of doing business. 

"You put food and water out every morning and change their litter once a week," Lois said after Clark brought the food and litter into the apartment. Lois locked the door. "Smallville, you don't need to show off all those muscles you have from baling hay." 

"I prefer not making two trips." Clark sat beside Lex as Lex placed the cat on the floor. 

Lois set up the litter box and cat food in the kitchen. Clark could move it later. "The shelter named her Snowball," she said. 

Clark touched the scratch on Lex's face. "Thanks." 

"I rather that you lived with me at the penthouse. I'm thinking about putting the Castle on the market," Lex said. 

"No one would buy it," Clark said. 

"It would make a great hotel," Lex stated. 

"Do I get to see this eyesore?" Lois asked. 

Clark pulled out a picture from his wallet. "It gives you a rough idea." 

"Ancestral home from Scotland," Lex explained. "My father had it shipped stone-by-stone. He never intended to live there. I think he intended to use it as a secret laboratory like Dr. No." 

"You could make it into a hotel," Lois suggested. 

"I lived there with Helen and I want to put that behind me," Lex said. 

"You'll never get close to what it's worth," Clark said. 

"It costs me a fortune in upkeep," Lex said. "You wouldn't believe how many servants I need to maintain that place. I'll be glad to see it go." 

"I'll see myself out," Lois said. 

"I could make you some coffee," Clark said. 

"Thanks, but no thanks." Lois hugged Lex. "Everything we talked about tonight is off the record." 

"Thank you, Lois," Lex said. 

Lois waved good-bye then took out her keys. Clark put out food and water for Snowball and set up the litter box in the small bathroom. Snowball seemed to be taking to her new home. The scratch would be healed by tomorrow. Lex hoped Mercy liked cats because Clark and Snowball would be moving into the penthouse. It was only a matter of time. 


End file.
